One Night Stand
by Do You Know Who It Is
Summary: Personal Experience when I lost my virginity one weekend. Sorry it's not edited because I was getting a boner and I needed to jerk off!


My one night stand went a little like this so my parents wanted to go camping for the weekend and I thought it would be boring. But anyways I went because my parents didnt want me staying home and playing video games all weekend. It was a nicer way than saying that I am lazy and I am not sitting on my ass all weekend. So anyways on we went I packed all my things the day before and put my sleeping bag and pillow in the trailer. On the way there I just thought another boring weekend sitting around the campfire and roasting marshmallows. I guess it is a little fun when I get to play with the sparkilers. Anyways we got there and I am a single guy and I see all the girls in there bikinis on the beach jumping up and down and letting their boobs bounce like they just don't care. Once we found the spot we were camping at we got all settled in and got the trailer all set up. So I decided to go for a quick swim since there was a river right across from our campground. I got my swim trunks on and I went in it was a little chilly but refreshing. Then the girls from the beach walked by like 4 of them and I am staring at them watching their ass's bounce while they walk by. Then one of the hotter ones out of the 4 turned around and looked at me. I turned my head the other way so she didnt think I was staring at her ass. So then I decided to get a fire going since it was getting chilly. Then The night went on while I watched the fire for a couple more hours. So since I am a single guy and a virgin I was thinking I want to fuck someone and I have been wanting to for the past couple years. So I decided to go for a walk and find this girl. So I told my parents I was going for a walk. But they told me to get dressed before I go. I said when i get back I will. So I left and walked around the campground searching for this girl. You guys might think I am a stalker by now but trust me I am not. So I was probably walking for a good 5 minutes and I was going to just walk back. But then there she was still in her bikini looking gorgeous. She was by here self so I went over to go talk to her. I said hi my name is Tom and she said nice to meet you my name is Hannah. So we started talking for like 20 minutes about what we like and what we do daily. Then it just went quiet. I looked over at her and kissed her on the check and she kissed me back. I kissed her again and she kissed back again. Then I went to kiss her again and right about when I was going to kiss she turned her head and our lips meet. So we started making out and she stoped and I looked at her. She got up and come here. So I got up and followed her. She brought me to this really big nice looking trailer. She opened the door and got and the trailer I stood at the bottom of the steps and looked at her and se said come on. I was like is anybody here. She said no not for like 2 hours. So I went in the trailer looked has nice inside as it did on the outside. She walked toward the front of the trailer to her parents queen sized bed. I was thinking is this going to be the night! So I sat on the bed and she looked at me and got on her knees and pulled down my swim trunks. I saw her eyes open to see my 7 inch throbbing dick. She Grabbed a hold of my cock and started licking it up and down and felt so good since. It was the first time I ever had a girl suck my dick. Then she put her mouth around the tip and and shoved it all the way in I couldnt believe it. It felt sooooo good she started licking and sucking my dick faster and faster. She started to take her top and panties off and my cock was just throbbing for more. Then she finally stoped and I layed there on the bed and she got on the bed and sat on me. She reached over and pulled open a draw and she pulled out a condom and put it on my dick. She grabbed my cock and started brushing my cock on her pussy. Then she slowing started putting it in her pussy. Once it was in she started going up and down slowly then faster. It felt like the trailer was shaking but I didnt care I was loving it. She started going so fast her boobs were shaking in my face and I was trying to lick then and play with them at the same time. She stoped here and there and wiggled h pussy it felt so good every time she did that. Then she turned around and I got a ass view and she started going up and down faster and faster while her ass bounced in front of me. I started slapping it and every time I did that she moaned louder and louder. When ever she moaned really loud I could fell the vibration of her voice on my cock. We did this for like an hour then she got off my cock pulled off the condomand sucked it even more this time it felt even better because it was all wet from her pussy. I said I was going to cum and she pulled off my cock and I jerked it off a little she put her mouth back on it and I cume right in her mouth and I heard her take a big gulp and that made my dick fell so good. So she started putting back on her top and panties so I put my swim trunks back on. She said bye and she kissed me so I left. On my way back to my campsite all I did was think about her and it made me smile. When I got back my parents were like where were you I said I was gone for a walk. They said that was a long walk ya but i walked around the whole campground to check it out. So I went inside my trailer and got dressed and went to bed. That night all I good do was to jerk off to get her off my mind so I could go to sleep. Then in the morning we packed up early because we had to be out of the campground by 11:00 am. When we left I was looking out the window of the vehicle looking for her but I never saw her. On the way home I just remembered that I didnt get her number but then I thought I never had my phone on me. So when I got home I looked for her on all social media's that I have. But I couldnt find her. So since this day i've been looking for her ever since.


End file.
